jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Kimagure Underground -Rumble Moods-
Kimagure Underground is a short film released by Alice Project. The film centers around the story between Tsubaki (Tachibana Anna) and her friends Mana (Kawamura Nanaka) and Mayumi (Kubota Misa). While Tsubaki herself is unsure with what she'll do in the future, Mana is busy with job hunting and Mayumi is occupied with cram school. After being saved by the three from a rival gang led by Ryugenji (Sakura Nodoka), Bunko (Kitamura Maki) decides to become Tsubaki's apprentice. Plot Tsubaki, Mana and Mayumi are eating on a ramen shop while discussing their plans. Mana tells Tsubaki that she should also be looking for a job, but the latter declines. In total disbelief, Mayumi asks is she plans on getting into college, an idea she declined. On their way home, they see Ryugenji's gang picking on one of their schoolmates, Bunko. After a short confrontation, the three engage the gang and save Bunko. Ryugenji then arrives and challenges Tsubaki. The following day, the three are approached by Bunk on their way home. Tsubaki does initially does not recognize her. After thanking Tsubaki for saving her, Bunko decides that she will be Hojo's apprentice, much to the former's dismay. Mana and Mayumi then parted ways with her, leaving her with Bunko. Unbeknownst to them, one of Ryugenji's girls who fought them before was just around the corner, watching them. One night, a gloomy girl was shown walking silently on the streets. Mana is disappointed by how her interview went and did not get the job. Tsubaki and Mayumi tried to comfort her, and they ended going to Big Mom's bar. After seeing how badly Mana wants to work, Big Mom offered to help her by referring her to a friend of hers. The quiet girl from before is then ambushed by other high school girls. After effortlessly knocking down her attackers, she is approached by a police officer, which she knocked out as well. Back at the bar, Big Mom offers Tsubaki if she wants a job too, which the latter declines. Big Mom tells her that if she's in trouble, she can always talk to her or her friends. A police officer enters the bar and informs Big Mom about the assault cases in the vicinity. Big Mom then sends the officer away after telling that she will call if there are any problems. Tsubaki then comes home alone, still thinking what to do. Bunko then approaches the girls the following day while going home. Mana leaves for her job interview, and Mayumi leaves for cram school. Tsubaki and Bunko then went home together, but were ambushed by Ryugenji and her gang. Before they can clash, two police officers stop them. Cast *Tachibana Anna as Tsubaki, an easy going 3rd year student, still undecided with what her future will be. *Kawamura Nanaka as Mana, one of Tsubaki's friends who spends her time job hunting, with no luck. *Kubota Misa as Mayumi, one of Tsubaki's friends, who spends her time after class at cram school. *Kitamura Maki as Bunko, a student junior to Tsubaki, who was saved from Ryugenji's gang. *Sakura Nodoka as Ryugenji, Tsubaki's "rival" and leader of the gang from a different school. *Erina Kamiya as Ninomiya, a mysterious troubled student who causes havoc from time to time. *Kojima Yuuka, Mizusawa Mai, Momose Hitomi and Kusunoki Mayu form Ryugenji's gang. Video The full video can be found on Kamen Joshi's YouTube page. Official Kamen Joshi YouTube page Kimagure Underground Notes Page is not yet complete. Category:Films Category:Alice Project Films Category:2017 Releases Category:2017 Films